After the Dance
by Pinky Divertimento
Summary: I can almost hear the thoughts running around his head. What do I do? Do I kiss her? Or is that too far fetched? Do I just say good-bye? The idiot. If he was in anyway smart. He would kiss me.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I got this idea one night (actually I got at least a dozen ideas but this one stood out) while I was typing in a report, and I thought, 'Oh well, the report has to wait! This story is much more important!" Weird right? But that's me.**

Anyways, this story takes place after 'Save the Last Dance'. Actually, it takes place while Kevin and Gwen are dancing and what happens after that. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The last I heard, I wasn't 'Man of Action'. So I'll have to say, I do not own anything! (Sadly)

After the Dance

I just looked into his eyes while we danced. Sure, this wasn't exactly the night I had planned so perfectly in my head, but it sure was a night I would remember forever.

After Ben gave… birth, (no matter how awkward it was) and Julie gave Ben a lift home, Kevin asked me to dance with him to the music from his car. And that was perfectly fine with me. Truth is, I forced Kevin to go to the dance with me just so I could spend some quality time with him. No, I didn't want him to go with me because I couldn't find a date. I can actually have any boy I want to go with me, but I wanted Kevin to escort me to the dance. Not some random guy from my prep school.

After I found out I may have feelings for Kevin, (And after I went through the denial stage) I just can't stop pestering him about why he wouldn't ask me out. It was so obvious! You should have seen him when I was going out with Morningstar. He was boiling over! And his everyday answer was 'Don't push me.' Really? That's just plain stupid. If he doesn't make a move soon, I swear I'll start going out with someone else.

But, that's what I tell myself everyday. _If he doesn't ask you today, you're going to have to ask someone else out. You can't sit here waiting for the rest of your life! _And everyday, I pray, hoping that he'll ask me out. And everyday, we're replaying the same thing over and over again. That's the other reason why I wanted to ask him to the dance. I was hoping that he'd ask me out at the dance. But I was wrong. Ben just had to have babies today? Of all days? Couldn't you have them while you and Julie were on a date? Ruin your own time, not mine!

And now I'm going through the selfish stage.

Suddenly I felt his warm hands moving against my hip. I shivered slightly. He looked directly into my eyes, as if he could see right into my soul. I don't know why, but whenever we look into each other's eyes, I feel a connection. I know it may sound stupid, but I really feel one. It's like we were made for each other, only he wouldn't admit it!

"Are you cold?" He asked me lightly. He must have mistaken my shiver. I shook my head, leaning it against his broad chest.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled into his chest, taking in his smell, he smelled slightly of leather. Most probably from his car. I felt his chin rest in my hair. Suddenly I heard his stomach rumble. I stifled a laugh. Way to ruin the moment Kevin.

"Uhh, I'm kind of hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" I nodded, bursting into laughter. I should have known he couldn't hold his gentleman composure. But, at least he tried. After my laughing fit, I hooked my arm into his as he led me towards his green car. He opened the door for me as I got into it. He then hopped into the drivers' seat; a silly grin plastered his face.

He turned the radio lower until it made a good background music. He tapped his fingers against the leather steering wheel. I smiled as the music played. I started singing with it.

_" We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there,  
on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd to say 'hello.'  
But little did I know."_

I saw Kevin smile slightly as he watched me from the corner of his eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I turned my head until it faced the window and continued to sing along.

_ That you were Romeo  
you were throwing pebbles.  
And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet!'  
And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go.  
And I said,  
'Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting,  
all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story,  
baby just say yes.'_

"We're here… Juliet." Kevin said, stopping the car and turning towards me. I blushed twenty different shades of red. I hate how he could do that to me. I merely nodded as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What? No Romeo?" He asked me, grinning. I punched him lightly and playfully on the arm.

"Come on." Kevin hooked his arm with mine as he led me towards a fast food restaurant. Well, that's not really a surprise. Leading me inside, he found a clean table for the both of us to sit. He pulled out the chair for me as I sat.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked me, smiling softly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a burger and some fries?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Kevin nodded and got up from the table. He came back with two burgers, two heaping helpings of fries and two cups of coke. I smiled.

"Looks good." I smiled before taking a big bite. "This is really good." I said between bites.

"What? Miss Perfect talks with her mouth open? I must call the authorities." He grinned playfully. I simply ignored the comment with a roll from my eyes. That's one bad trait about Kevin. He teases me. A lot. He's not perfect, then again, nobody is. I try to focus on the positives about him, not the negatives. But sometimes, they just come up to me. Sometimes, I remember Kevin as the monster he used to be. And I don't want to remember how he used to be. It hurt too much. But Kevin's changed. I know he has. Even Ben knows now. And it doesn't matter what you did the past is the past. As Ben had said, 'It doesn't matter what you did. What matters is what you're going to do.' But sometimes the past is hard to forget.

"Wow, you eat fast." Kevin said, breaking me from my trance. I looked at my plate and realized that I was finished my fries and burger. Thinking must make me eat fast. I reached for my coke, taking a long sip. Kevin popped the last of his fries into his mouth, and reached for his drink.

"Ready to go?" He asked me, helping me from my chair. I nodded and he led me back to his car. The drive back to my house was eerily silent. It felt kind of weird. Usually he was fighting with me, no not fighting, arguing. And Ben was usually here to always start a conversation. We parked in front of my house.

"Well," He started.

"Well?" I implied. He adjusted his collar nervously. I can almost hear the thoughts running around his head. _What do I do? Do I kiss her? Or is that too far fetched? Do I just say good-bye?_ The idiot. If he was in anyway smart. He would kiss me.

"I had… fun today." He stuttered.

"And?" I implied again.

"We should do it again some time."

"Oh." I'm sure my face fell. "Oh," I repeated. "Sure, we should do it again… some time. Goodnight Kevin." And goodbye to my dreams. I unlocked the door.

"Gwen?" His voice sounded nervous. I turned around and met a pair of soft lips.

His lips didn't really felt the way I imagined it would feel. He kissed me softly. The kiss was so sweet, I didn't want to break it, and I don't think he did either. But finally, we broke apart for air. He smiled like an idiot. But I was sure I was too. Then he boasted with energy again.

"So, was I a good kisser?" I groaned slightly.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." And maybe kiss again. I felt giddy and I'm sure my mother would notice. It doesn't matter.

"Goodnight Kevin." I whispered.

"Night." He said before pulling away. I shut the door and hopped out, the yellow roses were held in my hands. I smiled as he drove away. He took in the scent of the roses again; they smelled kind of like him. They also smelled sweet, just like the kiss we just shared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you guys think? Good, bad, average? Leave a review! Love you guys.**

~Pinky~_  
_****

_****_


End file.
